filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
1994
Rok 1994' - druga połowa XX wieku. Wyprodukowane filmy * Anielskie oczy (Andělské oči) - reż. Dušan Klein * Clerks - Sprzedawcy (Clerks) - reż. Kevin Smith * Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - reż. Mike Newell * Dzikie trzciny (Les roseaux sauvages), reż. André Téchiné * Ed Wood - reż. Tim Burton * Flinstonowie (''The Flinstones) - reż. Brian Levant'' * Forrest Gump – reż. Robert Zemeckis * Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) - reż. Kenneth Branagh * Gliniarz z Beverly Hils III (Beverly Hils Cop III) - reż. John Landis * Głupi i głupszy (Dump and Dumber) - reż. Bob Farrelly & Peter Farrelly * Gwiezdne wrota – reż. Roland Emmerich * Jańcio Wodnik - reż. Jan Jakub Kolski * Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę (When a Man Loves a Woman) – reż Luis Mandoki * Kruk (The Crow) – reż. Alex Proyas * Król Lew (The Lion King) - reż. Roger Allers * Ksiądz (Priest), reż. Antonia Bird * Leon zawodowiec (Léon) – reż. Luc Besson * Maska – reż. Chuck Russell * Maverick - reż. Richard Donner * Na zabójczej ziemi – reż. Steven Seagal * Naga broń 33 ⅓: Ostateczna zniewaga (The Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult) – reż. Peter Segal * Niebiańskie stworzenia, reż. Peter Jackson * Pocztówki z Ameryki (Postcards from America), reż. Steve McLean * Prawdziwe kłamstwa – reż. James Cameron * Pościg (The Chase) - reż. Adam Rifkin * Prêt-à-porter (Prêt-à-Porter) - reż. Robert Altman * Pulp Fiction – reż. Quentin Tarantino * Psy 2 - reż. Władysław Pasikowski * Rapa Nui – reż Kevin Reynolds * Skazani na Shawshank – reż. Frank Darabont * Specjalista (''The Specialist) - reż. Luis Llosa'' * Speed: Niebezpieczna szybkość (Speed) - reż. Jan De Bont * Stan zagrożenia (Clear and Present Danger) - reż. Phillip Noyce * Star Trek: Pokolenia (''Star Trek: Generations) - reż. David Carson'' * Śnięty Mikołaj (The Santa Clause) - reż. John Pasquin * Święty związek (Holy Matrymony) - reż. Leonard Nimoy * Trzy kolory. Biały - reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski * Trzy kolory. Czerwony - reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski * Urodzeni mordercy (Natural Born Killers) – reż. Oliver Stone * W sieci (Disclosure) - reż. Barry Levinson * Wichry namiętności (''Legends of the Fall) - reż. Edward Zwick'' * Wilk (''Wolf) - reż. Mike Nichols '' * Wywiad z wampirem (Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles) – reż. Neil Jordan Przyznane nagrody Oscary * Najlepszy film: Forrest Gump – reż. Robert Zemeckis * Najlepszy aktor: Tom Hanks za rolę w filmie Forrest Gump * Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy: Martin Landau za rolę w filmie Ed Wood * Najlepsza aktorka: Jessica Lange za rolę w filmie Błękit nieba * Najlepsza aktorka drugoplanowa: Dianne Wiest za rolę w filmie Strzały na Broadwayu * Najlepszy film zagraniczny: Spaleni słońcem - reż. Nikita Michałkow * Najlepsza scenografia i dekoracja wnętrz: Ken Adam i Carolyn Scott za film Szaleństwo króla Jerzego * Najlepsze zdjęcia: John Toll za film Wichry namiętności * Najlepsze kostiumy: Lizzy Gardiner i Tim Chappel za film Priscilla, królowa pustyni * Najlepsza reżyseria: Robert Zemeckis za film Forrest Gump * Pełnometrażowy film dokumentalny: Maya Lin: A Strong Clear Vision * Krótkometrażowy film dokumentalny: A Time For Justice * Najlepszy montaż: Arthur Schmidt za film Forrest Gump * Najlepsza charakteryzacja: Rick Baker, Ve Neill, Yolanda Toussieng za film Ed Wood * Najlepsza muzyka: Hans Zimmer za film Król Lew * Najlepsza piosenka: Can You Feel The Love Tonight z filmu Król Lew - muzyka: Elton John; słowa: Tim Rice * Najlepszy dźwięk: Gregg Landaker, Steve Maslow, Bob Beemer, David MacMillan za film Speed: Niebezpieczna szybkość * Najlepszy montaż dźwięku: Stephen Hunter Flick za film Speed: Niebezpieczna szybkość * Najlepsze efekty specjalne: Ken Ralston, George Murphy, Stephen Rosenbaum, Allen Hall za film Forrest Gump * Krótkometrażowy film animowany: Bob's Birthday * Krótkometrażowy film aktorski: Franz Kafka's It's Wonderful Life i Trevor * Najlepszy scenariusz oryginalny: Quentin Tarantino, Roger Avary za film Pulp Fiction * Najlepszy scenariusz adaptowany: Eric Roth za film Forrest Gump * Oscar Honorowy: Michelangelo Antonioni za całokształt twórczości Inne wyróżnienia * Złota Palma na festiwalu w Cannes: Pulp Fiction – reż. Quentin Tarantino * Złoty Niedźwiedź na festiwalu w Berlinie: W imię ojca - reż. Jim Sheridan * Złoty Lew na festiwalu w Wenecji: Przed deszczem - reż. Milčo Mančevski; Vive L'Amour - reż. Tsai Ming-Liang * XIX Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych: ''Zawrócony - reż. Kazimierz Kutz Urodzili się * 1 stycznia - Natalia Radwan-Richard, polska aktorka * 23 lutego - Dakota Fanning, amerykańska aktorka Zmarli * 1 stycznia – Ryszarda Hanin, polska aktorka * 13 stycznia – Gjon Karma, albański aktor * 15 stycznia – Zofia Niwińska, polska aktorka * 22 stycznia – Telly Savalas, amerykański aktor * 11 lutego – William Conrad, amerykański aktor, reżyser i producent filmowy * 3 lutego – Carroll Borland, amerykańska aktorka grozy * 19 lutego – Derek Jarman, brytyjski reżyser * 4 marca – John Candy, amerykański aktor * 6 marca – Melina Mercouri, francuska aktorka i piosenkarka pochodzenia greckiego * 9 marca – Fernando Rey, hiszpański aktor * 23 marca – Giulietta Masina, włoska aktorka * 13 kwietnia – Rudolf Hrušínský, czeski aktor * 8 maja – George Peppard, amerykański aktor * 3 czerwca – Zbigniew Skoczek, polski operator kamery * 14 czerwca – Henry Mancini, kompozytor muzyki filmowej * 19 czerwca – Tadeusz Kondrat, polski aktor, ojciec Marka Kondrata * 1 lipca – Helena Grossówna, polska aktorka * 26 lipca – Halina Kossobudzka, polska aktorka * 7 września – Terence Young, brytyjski reżyser * 11 września – Jessica Tandy, amerykańska aktorka * 12 września – Tom Ewell, aktor amerykański * 23 września – Zbigniew Nienacki, polski scenarzysta i dialogista * 20 października - Siergiej Bondarczuk, rosyjski reżyser, scenarzysta i aktor pochodzenia ukraińskiego * 20 października - Burt Lancaster, amerykański aktor * 24 października – Raul Julia, amerykański aktor * 18 listopada – Cab Calloway, amerykański muzyk i aktor en:1994 fr:1994 *1994